leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fizz/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Unknown ocean dwelling race |birthplace = Guardian's Sea |residence = Bilgewater |occupation = |faction = Bilgewater |allies = |friends = Nami |rivals = Nautilus |related = }} Lore Centuries ago, an ancient water-dwelling race built a hidden city beneath a mountain in the sea. Though these creatures had their enemies, the city was an impenetrable fortress, and, in the safety it provided, they grew complacent. Fizz, however, harbored a curious spirit that could not be satisfied living so cushioned a life. Unable to resist the allure of danger, Fizz had a habit of sneaking out of the city to look for trouble. In his many adventures he grew to be a powerful fighter with a sharp cleverness that let him skirt danger with ease. One day Fizz returned to find the city abandoned: his people had vanished, leaving Fizz without a clue to explain their disappearance. With nothing left in the city to keep him, Fizz salvaged an enchanted seastone trident from the ruins and set out alone. Fizz wandered the ocean in search of his people for years, using the skills he'd learned during his adventures as a young boy to survive. Finally, Fizz discovered the port of Bilgewater. He was fascinated with the existence of life above the water and could not resist exploring the island. In his endless curiosity, Fizz inadvertently meddled in the affairs of the humans who lived there, and his presence did not go unnoticed. His mischief angered many residents who eventually sought to capture or kill him. Fizz found himself cornered, and he prepared to return to the sea despite the fondness he'd come to hold for Bilgewater. As he stood at the docks, a massive dragon-shark attacked the port. Fizz defeated the beast, using his resourcefulness and knowledge of the creature's weaknesses to his advantage. Having earned the gratitude and respect of the humans, Fizz decided to stay in Bilgewater. To further serve his new home, he joined the League of Legends. }} Quotes ;Upon Selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt Fizz falls asleep. * * ;Joke Fizz throws a fish into the air and eats it. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * |-| Void= ;Attacking * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt Fizz falls asleep. * * ;Joke Fizz throws a fish into the air and eats it. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * Development '' was developed by FeralPony and Xypherous. Fizz_concept.jpg|Fizz model Fizz Atlantean concept.jpg|Atlantean Fizz concept (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Champion Sneak Peek By Average Gatsby If you're not a strong swimmer, you might want to take a moment before you dive in to meet this next champion! allow me to introduce Fizz, the Tidal Trickster. Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water, there comes out an undersea champion with a penchant for mischief and an affinity for a few marine carnivores! Be on the lookout for fins. Fizz Mechanics Preview By Morello "Greeting, summoners! At Riot, we like to provide a variety of champion styles, archetypes, and roles. Sometimes, we like to release a champion with an understood, defined role (such as Graves), while with others we try to shake up the traditional roles and offer a different way to impact the game. Fizz, the Tidal Trickster, is a perfect example of this. He splashes down somewhere in the melee assassin space, but in ways that change the role a bit -- especially compared to other assassins like Akali or Talon. Fizz is able to pressure high-value targets like an assassin, but makes frequent use of evasive abilities and favors sustained damage over burst. This creates a different sort of hit-and-run gameplay style that allows this little amphibian to dance around the battlefield, using evasion to stay alive and keep the opponent guessing. The primary way Fizz keeps enemies on their toes is with Playful/Trickster – a stance that has him pole vault on the end of his trident and become un-targetable. Fizz can activate the ability again to move off the trident in any direction he chooses, dealing (literally) splash damage when he lands. In this way he can dodge big spells, dodge heavy damage in teamfights, and escape for another set of attacks shortly thereafter. Proper use of Playful/Trickster rewards good reflexes and situational awareness, since it has a powerful effect and short duration. Timing is everything. Fizz also has something else up his sleeve that's sure to impress, and is slightly out-of-role for an assassin. He starts by tossing a seemingly-innocent fish that sticks to a target. Then, just when they think they're safe, it's shark time! That's right! A giant shark erupts from the ground and chomps down on the target and nearby friends. There's really nothing else to say about this – a giant shark eats them, and it's awesome. It'd been awhile since we'd done a more whimsical character with a lighthearted theme, and Fizz fits the bill just right. Offering both a unique visual style and innovative gameplay to match, Fizz should really appeal to people who want to be -- both literally and figuratively -- slippery." Celebrate Urf Day with Fisherman Fizz! By NeeksNaman Summoners! After another year spent defending all brackish, coastal estuaries on the Fields of Justice, Urf the Manatee has once again forged an epic partnership with a champion of the League! Today, Fizz, the Tidal Trickster will join forces with this celebrated sea cow to form the powerful duo of Fisherman Fizz. Simply Chum the Waters to call in an assist from Urf, the Manatee, and make your opponents wish they'd gone fishing! Patch History ** Passive damage scaling added: % target's missing health)}}. ** Active damage scaling changed to from % target's missing health)}}. ** Fixed an error in the tooltip. Actual duration is 6 seconds, not 5. V5.2: * ** Base magic damage reduced to from . ** Scaling reduced to from . ** No longer deals damage if Fizz doesn't enter in contact with the target during the dash. * ** Base passive damage over time reduced to from . ** Scaling increased to from % of target's missing health)}}. ** Active on-hit base damage reduced to from . ** Active on-hit scaling changed to % of target's missing health)}} from . ** Active no longer applies Grievous Wounds. * ** The champion tagged with Chum the Waters will take 20% increased damage from Fizz for 6 seconds. This excludes Chum the Water's damage. ** Damage amplification debuff has its own particle effects for both Classic Fizz and Void Fizz. V5.1: * ** Fixed a bug where it wouldn't proc if used too close to the target. V4.13 * ** Crystal Scar only: cooldown increased to from . * ** Crystal Scar only: cooldown increased to from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16.7 from 12.7. V4.4: * ** Active ability power ratio increased to from . V3.13: * / ** Bug fix: While still descending from Playful, he now only becomes targetable after landing, just like Trickster. * ** Active ability power ratio reduced to from . V3.10: * / ** Fixed a bug that occasionally caused rapid casts to deal no damage. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.140: * ** Fixed a bug where it would prevent Fizz from casting spells for longer than intended. V1.0.0.135: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 56 from 54. ** Armor per level increased to 3.4 from 3.1. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V1.0.0.132: * ** Implemented the changes stated in V1.0.0.131, but were not actually enabled. ** Added a 3-2-1 timer like . ** No longer hits untargetable units like in . ** Hitting an enemy who is immune to the Fish now causes the Fish to drop on the ground instead of fizzling. ** Fixed a bug where it stopped working if Fizz died. ** Using now drops the Fish on the ground instead of causing the shark to emerge immediately. V1.0.0.131: * Stats ** Base health regen per 5 reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Active base damage reduced to from . * not actually implemented ** Added a 3-2-1 timer like . ** No longer hits untargetable units like in . ** Hitting an enemy who is immune to the Fish now causes the Fish to drop on the ground instead of fizzling. ** Fixed a bug where it stopped working if Fizz died. ** Using now drops the Fish on the ground instead of causing the shark to emerge immediately. V1.0.0.130: * ** Targeting updated to hit targets slightly earlier. ** Damaging component can no longer be dodged. V1.0.0.129: Added * (Innate) ** Fizz's dexterity allows him to ignore unit collision and take less damage from basic attacks. * (Q) ** Fizz dashes through his target, dealing normal attack damage plus additional magic damage. * (W) ** Passive: Fizz's attacks rend his target, applying a damage over time effect that strengthens if the opponent is low on life. ** Active: Fizz's attacks are empowered, dealing additional magic damage and causing grievous wounds to his opponents. * (E) ** Fizz hops onto his staff, becoming untargetable. He may then choose to slam the ground or to another location * (Ultimate) ** Fizz flings a fish that can bind itself onto enemy champions - After a brief delay, a Shark emerges from the earth to eat the fish, dealing damage and knocking back all enemy champions. }} cs:Fizz/Příběh de:Fizz/Background fr:Fizz/Historique pl:Fizz/historia sk:Fizz/Background Category:Champion backgrounds